Fata tale
by UQ
Summary: Len sudah kembali keluar negri. Sedangkan Kahoko masih terus berusaha untuk emlatih permainan biolanya. Dan Fata kita yang satu ini, masih sedikit uring-uringan mengenai scene saat di atap itu. Alhasil dia pergi ke perpus Seiso untuk membaca buku cerita.


_Fata tale?_

_By:: Aidou Yuukihara_

_Rate:: T_

_La Corda D'Oro © Yuki Kure_

Seperti biasa, ayo kita awali cerita ini dengan kata 'pada suatu hari'. Pada suatu hari, di taman belakang Seiso Gakuen. Lili si Fata sedang asyik membaca buku dongeng yang ia ambil dari perpustakaan sekolah walaupun ukuran buku itu berkali-kali lipat dari ukuran tubuhnya yang mini. Untuk informasi tambahan aja, di dunia Fata Lili ikut sekolah makanya dia bisa baca.

"Uwa, ini pasti seru noda~..." Lili mulai membuka buku itu dengan menggunakan tongkat sihirnya. Sesaat ketika ia sudah siap dengan pose membacanya – tiduran seperti sedang berjemur di pantai –, tiba-tiba terdnegar suara Kahoko yang memanggilnya.

"Lili... Lili... apa kau bisa keluar sebentar?"

"Hino Kahoko, kau menggangguku noda~" Lili muncul disertai cahaya-cahaya kecil.

"Gomenne Lili, aku mau mengembalikan buku-buku tentang musik yang kemarin kau pinjamkan." Katanya sambil memberikan sekantung buku pada Lili.

"Oh, oke noda~" dia langsung menggerakkan tongkatnya dan membuat buku-buku itu menghilang.

"Jaa Lili, arigatou..." kata Kahoko sambil berbalik pergi.

"Douitashimaste noda~" Lili langsung menghilang dan kembali ke sangkarnya(?). yah itu karena rumahnya udah seperti sangkar burung atau tupai, kan pas mau iklan di tunjukin gambar Lili sama si corda(biolanya Kahoko) menurut w sih itu mirip sangkar burung di dalem pohon, itu kalau nonton yang versi jepangnya. Oke cukup penjelasannya soal rumah Lili, ayo kita balik lagi ke cerita.

"Asik noda~, sekarang sudah gak ada yang ngeganggu lagi noda~! Saatnya aku ngebaca noda~" Lili langsung melakukan pose yang sama seperti yang ia lakuka sebelum Kahoko memanggilnya tadi.

Beginilah isi cerita yang di baca Lili...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah kerajaan yang bernama Orgax, terdapat dua insan yang saling mencintai. Setiap hari mereka berdua selalu bersama. Mereka berdua seakan-akan tidak bisa di pisahkan. Mereka bertemu saat perang antara Kerajaan Orgax dengan Kerajaan Hanstrich. Sang pria merupakan salah satu penduduk dari Kerajaan Hanstrich yang ikut perang, sedangkan Sang wanita merupakan tabib terkenal di Kerajaan Orgax. Saat itu Sang pria tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri dengan darah yang memenuhi dadanya di daerah yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempat Sang wanita tinggal. Sang wanita meminta bantuan warga untuk membawa Sang pria ke rumahnya saat ia menemukannya.

Hari demi hari dihabiskan oleh Sang wanita untuk mengobati Sang pria. Usaha Sang wanita tidak terbuang sia-sia, beberapa hari kemudian Sang pria membuka matanya. Semenjak saat itu mereka menjadi dekat.

Tapi dunia mereka berbeda dengan dongeng yang biasa kita baca. Tak ada sepatu kaca untuk Cinderella tinggalkan di istana dan tak ada kesempatan untuk pangeran menemukan gadis pujaannya. Mereka berdua berpisah, berpisah karena kewajiban mereka masing-masing. Saat perang kedua tiba, Sang wanita harus mengobati para prajurit yang terluka. Sedangkan Sang pria terjun langsung ke medan perang, bukan menjadi prajurit Hanstrich, melainkan prajurit Orgax.

Perang ini memberikan dampak lebih besar bagi warga Orgax dari pada perang yang sebelumnya, begitu juga untuk Sang wanita. Setelah para prajurit Orgax mengalahkan kerajaan Hanstrich, mereka semua di sambut oleh warga. Sang wanita mencari-cari keberadaan belahan hatinya di antara pria-pria berbadan kekar dengan lumuran darah di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Dia mencari dan terus mencari, tapi ia tidak mendapatkan hasil. Lalu, seorang pemuda berambut hijau mendekatinya. Sang wanita tahu kalau dia bukan penduduk Orgax, itu karena Sang wanita tidak pernah bertemu dengannya.

"Apa nona adalah Earl Ruskav yang menjadi tabib wanita saat perang?" tanya si pria berambut hijau itu.

"Ya, itu saya." Jawab Earl yang saat ini sedang mengenakan pakaian tugasnya.

"Aku pengikut tuan Luke, Rey Filant dari Kerajaan Hanstrich yang sudah mengabdi ke Kerajaan Orgax. Aku ingin menyampaikan pesan dari tuan Luke." Rey membungkuk di depan Earl.

"Lanjutkan," Earl tidak sabar mendengar keadaan Luke.

"Tuan Luke telah meninggal dunia di tengah-tengah medan perang. Ia berpesan pada saya untuk menyampaikan ini." Rey menyerahkan sebuah gulungan kepada Earl. Earl yang menerimanya dengan tubuh yang agak bergetar karena terkejut mendengar berita itu. Dia membuka pita biru yang terikat indah pada gulungan itu. Lalu ia membaca isi surat tersebut.

_**Untuk Earl tercinta,**_

_**Maaf karena aku tidak memberi tahumu tentang penglihatan yang aku alami akhir-akhir ini.**_

_**Kau sudah tahu bukan kalau aku bisa melihat masa depan?**_

_**Seperti saat pertama kali aku tiba di Orgax. Aku tahu aku akan di tolong oleh seorang dewi cantik sepertimu.**_

_**Beberapa hari ini aku melihat masa depanku, atau lebih tepatnya hari kematianku. Aku berharap kau tidak menangisi kepergianku, aku tidak mau butiran air matamu membanjiri pipimu. Aku tidak pernah mau melihat bahkan membayangkan engkau menangis, apalagi karena diriku. **_

_**Maaf kalau selama ini aku selalu merepotkanmu.**_

_**Aku percaya kita akan bertemu lagi di dunia yang berbeda, dunia yang damai tanpa perang.**_

_**Aku memerintahkan salah satu pengikutku untuk mengantarkan surat ini. Dia akan menjagamu dari bahaya.**_

_**Jaga dirimu baik-baik.**_

_**Luke Van Henstrich **_

Benar, Earl sudah tahu kalau Luke adalah pewaris tahta dari Kerajaan Henstrich. Sayangnya ia memiliki pemikiran yang berbeda dengan ayahnya sehingga ia pergi dari istananya. Earl berusaha menahan air matanya seperti yang di minta oleh Luke, tetapi itu terlalu sulit untuknya.

"_Ketika wanita menangis itu adalah senjata terakhirnya untuk bertahan." _kata-kata yang sering dikatakkan Luke untuknya terdengar di telinganya. Luke sering mengatakkan itu sambil menghapus air mata Earl dan memeluk Earl untuk mereda tangisnya. Tapi sekarang Luke telah tiada, Earl hanya sendirian.

Tahun demi tahun berlalu semenjak kematian Luke. Earl hidup sendiri dan tidak pernah menerima lamaran setiap pria yang melamarnya. Hatinya hanya untuk Luke seorang. Umur Earl kian bertambah dan itu membuat fisiknya melemah. Earl jatuh sakit, sakit yang tidak biasa. Dia merupakan tabib nomor satu di Kerajaan Orgax, tetapi ia tidak bisa mengobati dirinya sendiri sekarang. Rey mencari-cari obat untuk menyembuhkan nonanya, tetapi semua itu terlambat. Earl sekarang sedang dalam saat-saat kritisnya.

"Rey, aku akan bertemu dengan Luke..." Katanya sambil tersenyum lemah di atas ranjangnya.

"Ya nona," jawab Rey yang duduk di sebelah ranjangnya.

"Di...dunia yang... damai," lanjutnya.

"Itu pasti nona," jawab Rey.

"Rey, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Carilah wanita untuk kau jaga dan hiduplah dengan damai." Itu pesan terakhir dari Earl sebelum ia menutup matanya.

"Baik nona," jawab Rey seraya berdiri untuk mencari orang yang akan membantu acara pemakaman nonanya nanti.

Seperti yang di minta Earl sebelum dia meninggal. Rey mencari seorang wanita untuk dia jadikan istri. Gadis beruntung yang menjadi istrinya bernama Mirei Morkaz, saudara jauh Earl. Mereka berdua bertemu saat pemakaman Earl. Sekarang mereka sudah memiliki dua orang anak. Mereka hidup bahagia, tanpa perang dan hal-ha pengganggu lainnya. Berbeda dengan Earl dan Luke. Mungkin di sini, ini merupakan akhir dari cinta mereka, tapi kalau di sana, ini merupakan sebuah permulaan.

_Fin_

"Noda~? Itu kok namanya pada aneh-aneh semua noda~! Mereka orang mana sih noda~?" Lili menutup buku itu.

"Ah noda~! Kenapa endingnya gak bahagia sih noda~?" Lili mengelap air matanya.

"Ternyata ending pelukan lebih baik dari pada ending tragis seperti ini noda~" dari air mata, sapu tangan yang ia pakai sekarang ia pakai untuk membersihkan hidungnya.

"Untunglah _violin romance _ tetap terjadi noda~... tidak sia-sia aku hibernasi selama ini noda~" begitulah komentar Lili.

"Kira-kira aku baca buku apa lagi ya nanti noda~?" Lili langsung pergi menghilang. Sepertinya ia pergi untuk mengembalikan sekaligus meminjam – tanpa izin – buku di perpustakaan Seiso.

**A/N: **Ceritanya terlalu singkat ya? Soal kata 'noda' yang ada di setiap dialognya Lili itu w ikutin dari Lilinya langsung. Kalau Lili ngomong pasti belakangnya selalu ada kata 'noda'. Gak percaya? Coba tonton aniemnya yang versi jepang atau dengerin cd La Corda yang lagu-lagu klasiknya, Lili selalu jadi kayak host gitu. Padahal punya target untuk publish banyak cerita sepanjang liburan ini, tapi malah gak jadi karena banyak tugas dan terlalu males. Oh iya, dari kemaren w ngakak terus nonton video acara konser La Corda 3 tapi ada tokoh-tokoh dari La Corda 1 dan 2, yang pas di bagian drama La Corda 1 dan 2 pada tuker-tukeran peran. Kanayan nyuarain Lili dan Kira-richijou, Len jadi Etou dan karena _request_-annya Aoi dia juga tukeran peran jadi Aoi, Ousaki nyuarain Shouko, Ryoutaro nyuarain Keiichi, kalau Keiichi gantian nyuarain Ryoutaro tapi versi dia sendiri(yang lain kan pada ngikutin kayak aslinya, tapi kalau Keiichi tetep dengan style ngomongnya), Shouko nyuarain Kazuki, Aoi jadi Len, Etou jadi Aoi, Kazuki jadi Lili...

Jadi, reviewnya jangan lupa ya... oh iya soal nama-nama di sini, itu semua asal-asal aja dan gak ada artinya. Jaa!


End file.
